


hs school au i guess

by TT_Squid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, June Egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Squid/pseuds/TT_Squid
Kudos: 6





	hs school au i guess

JUNE: Hi there!  
JUNE: I'm new and confused, do you know where room 413 is?  
DAVE: who the fuck are you  
ROSE: Dave, dont be rude.  
JUNE: My names..  
JUNE: um...  
JUNE: June Egbert!  
DAVE: oh hi june im dave  
JUNE: He he.  
JUNE: Nice to meet you dave!  
JUNE: I should've guessed youd be a dave because of how cool you look! :B  
DAVE: c  
DAVE: cool?  
DAVE: i...  
ROSE: Dave, don't overheat and die on us.  
JUNE: Did i do something wrong??  
ROSE: No, he just dosn't get complicated very often.  
JUNE: Oh  
JUNE: That's really sad :(  
ROSE: Room 413 was it?  
JUNE: Uh Yes!  
JUNE: Sorry, I haven't gotten used to how things are around here...  
ROSE: It's okay, June.   
ROSE: We happen to be going there now so would you like to join us?  
JUNE: That would be great, thanks!  



End file.
